The Flash: Futures End (Vol 4) 1
Synopsis for "Impact Velocity" After a bus of innocent people is buried under a rock-slide in Pakistan, The Flash is the one to save them. Unfortunately, his efforts there cause him to miss out on an attack by the Reverse-Flash, back home in Central City. Having already learned about his time-losses, he has developed a method for calculating the time he will lose by expending Speed Force energy. With four minutes lost on his trip back, Barry worries just how many people Daniel West will kill before he finally arrives. Back in Central City, though, another Barry Allen is already there, pummeling the Reverse-Flash. He explains that he has come from the future to prevent Daniel from making yet another huge mistake with his life. Today's events will result in the death of Daniel's nephew Wally and Iris West's permanent confinement to a wheelchair. Whatever Daniel thought he was doing today, Wally and Iris are coming to try to talk some sense into him, but his violence has torn the road apart, and the car will flip. Barry explains that while their methods of going back in time are the same, he is sacrificing himself to save others, but Daniel has always been about himself. Even as Barry says this, he holds Daniel back from trying to save Wally and Iris, insisting that he will be the hero, as he tears Daniel's head from his neck. Fortunately, he is just in time to yank Iris and Daniel from the car before it collides with the ground. However, after they see what Barry did to Daniel, they balk at him. Just then, the present's Barry arrives on the scene, thinking his future self is the Reverse-Flash. The future Barry removes his mask to reveal that they are the same person, explaining that the Speed Force is broken, and because of it, he was unable to save Wally and Iris in his own timeline. Now, he has found his way back to set things right. He explains that Daniel and Grodd's travels through time have opened a rift in the Speed Force that is the reason for their time loss. Together, they have to repair it before it unravels time and space. He already has a plan on how to do this and it involves going further back in time. Unfortunately, he can see that his past self intends to stop him. The conflict between the two causes feedback from their being so close together, and the present's version of Barry uses that fact to his advantage, overloading his future self until he disappears in a blast of speed force energy, that leaves Barry crippled. Wally hurries to Barry's side so fast that he realizes that he has been imbued with Speed Force energy. Weakly, Barry explains that he can't go on, but his future self is still alive, somewhere in the Timestream. he begs Wally to use his new power to find his future self and prevent him from becoming a killer. Wally swears he will find the murderous future version of Barry, and make him pay. After going to great trouble to get back to this point, the future Barry arrives at last at his destination, five years before the accident that would have killed Wally. However, Wally is close behind him as the new Flash. Appearing in "Impact Velocity" Featured Characters *The Flash (Barry Allen) Supporting Characters *Wally West *Iris West Villains *Future Flash *Reverse Flash Other Characters *Coming Soon Locations *'Pakistan' *Central City Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/the-flash-2011/the-flash-futures-end-1 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Flash:_Futures_End_Vol_1_1 *http://www.comicvine.com/the-flash-futures-end-1-impact-velocity/4000-466274/ The Flash: Futures End (Vol 4) 01